Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device package.
Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED), a device that converts electricity into light through using the properties of a compound semiconductor thereof, has been variously developed and utilized as a next-generation light source. LEDs are very advantageous in terms of color representation and power consumption, and thus, they have come to prominence as viable light sources for replacing conventional cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) used in backlight units (BLUs) of notebook computers, TVs, and the like.
As for methods for implementing desired colors by using light emitting devices, a desired color of light may be implemented by changing types of semiconductor materials used to form a light emitting device or by inducing phosphors to emit light by using a light emitting device.
However, in the case of manufacturing a light emitting device emitting a desired color of light by using these methods, color purity may be degraded in the process of implementing color when a wavelength of light generated by a light emitting device and a wavelength of light converted in phosphors are mixed, or light loss occurs when light is scattered or reflected in phosphors to degrade luminance.